


Posesión | EXO 》Ver. I《

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Demonic Possession, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, Tears, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: 👁》Algunos miembros de EXO quedaron encerrados por una noche en la empresa, siendo los únicos allí. Chanyeol para matar el aburrimiento hace mención de un "ritual" para llamar a un demonio, siendo que no cree en estos.Junmyeon se niega a tal ridiculez y los deja solos.Grave error.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Introducción

Últimamente el horario de EXO ha estado siendo demasiado irregular con las horas del día, de un momento a otro sacan más presentaciones y actividades individuales que cubrir, teniendo menos de una tarde de prácticas para prepararse.

No suelen quejarse, después de todo ellos mismos decidieron ser unos artistas y esto es un sacrificio que dar. Pero cada vez se vuelve más y más estresante, teniendo que pasar las noches en la misma empresa para terminar rápido las cosas.

Este día es uno de ellos, seis integrantes decidieron quedarse hasta que pase la noche para comenzar desde la primera hora de la mañana. Los demás se reúnen en la sala de prácticas, siendo las doce y media de la noche. Todos ya estaban aseados, con un cambio de ropa más cómodo y, sobre todo, aburridos.

—¿Quieren hacer algo interesante? 

La voz gruesa de Chanyeol llama la atención de los miembros.

—Un ritual.

Junmyeon se niega, los demás lo miran con mala cara. Este era un poco miedoso cuando se trata de esos temas, prefiere irse a una habitación cerca de la sala y dormir, no quiere tener que ver con esto.

Primer error.


	2. Parte 1

Las actividades que envolvían a EXO se vuelven sofocante, los ocho integrantes activos del grupo cada día están más cansado por todas las presentaciones, ensayos y algunos trabajos individuales que comen todas las horas del día.   
Cada mañana se deben parar más temprano que la anterior, ir a sus casas no era una buena idea.

Irse tarde, regresar muy temprano.

Era ridículamente cansado, así que optaron por quedarse en la compañía. Comer, dormir, bañarse y terminar las actividades ahí hasta que su horario vuelva a la normalidad.   
Lamentablemente hoy es un día como esos, a pesar que falta menos de tres días para terminar con su apretada agenda, seis integrantes se pusieron de acuerdo sobre dormir en la empresa.

Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai y Sehun se dividirán en dos grupos de tres para cada habitación. Aunque a pesar de la hora y las prácticas del día, cinco de los seis miembros no estaban cansados.   
El líder luchaba contra sus pesados párpados, pero no puede dejar solo a los demás sabiendo que son los únicos en el lugar. Si algo se rompía la culpa pasará a ellos, definitivamente debe verlos o al menos estar al tanto de sus acciones.

Los cinco se movieron hasta la gran sala de prácticas, algo aburridos y llenos de energía planearon algún juego para matar el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, no todos llegaban a un acuerdo generando pequeñas discusiones sobre que hacer. Junmyeon bosteza cansado, estira su cuello y acuesta su cuerpo boca arriba para descansar de los menores.

—¡Tengo una idea! —El más alto en la habitación habla, los demás le prestan atención con curiosidad. —¿Quieren hacer algo interesante?

Los cuatros afirman, Suho se levanta de su lugar para escuchar mejor la idea de Chanyeol. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo por alguna razón, no sabe si es idea suya o la habitación de un momento a otro se volvió fría, muy fría.

—Un ritual. —Sonríe mirando al líder. —No creo en demonios ni cosas así, pero me pareció interesante cuando lo leí. 

Saca su celular para que todos lean las instrucciones, por extraño que parezca todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea, todos menos Junmyeon. Este lo admitía, era un poco miedoso cuando se trata de esos temas y prefiere no meterse en ello. 

Trata de hablar con Chanyeol de hacer otra cosa, lo que sea menos que implique cosas satánicas dentro de la empresa. Los demás le miran con mala cara, al parecer nadie cree que algo pueda pasar.   
Junmyeon suspira, se disculpa con los otros pero no va a participar. Los demás no le prestan atención y siguen en lo suyo, Suho decide irse a la habitación más cercana a la sala de prácticas, para no estar tan lejos.

Siente que lo mejor es dormir, entra a la pequeña habitación y se desploma en la cama escuchando muchos movimientos de afuera. Está de alguna manera más tranquilo al oír todo lo que hacen, cierra los ojos y decide descansar. 

Al paso de los minutos no se escucha absolutamente nada por fuera, la respiración de Junmyeon se encuentra más pesada ante el ambiente que se comienza a generar. Traga saliva y decide dormir, de todos modos no cree que los miembros sean tan descuidados para hacer un ritual arriesgando sus integridad.   
Cierra los ojos ahora con fuerza, quiere dormir, su estado está alterado y sofocado.

El mayor tiembla en sus sábanas, desde hace más de diez minutos aproximadamente no se oye nada más que si mismo. Su preocupación subió de nivel, quiere salir y ver lo que hacen para asegurarse que todo está bien. Pero un miedo irracional toma su cuerpo, se levanta para sentarse en la cama tomándo con fuerza las sábanas que lo envuelven de la cintura hacia abajo.

"¿Estarán bien?" Se pregunta mil y un veces, suda frío al oír pasos apresurados muy cerca. Su respiración se detiene en un instante, tocan la puerta con desespero y a este punto siente que le va a dar un ataque. Alguien abre la puerta y en un instante prende la luz, Baekhyun inhalando y exhalando sin detenerse.

A este punto Suho ya tenía pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas por los nervios, aunque al momento le presta su total atención a Baekhyun, quien no podía formular una palabra.

—¡Baekhyun! ¿Qué pasó? —Sale de la cama para estar junto al menor. —¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Toma su rostro entre sus manos, intenta que el otro se calme y lo mira a los ojos para contar. Junmyeon le da indicaciones que respire de forma controlada, el otro lo imita a los segundos.  
Baekhyun no suele ser muy afectuoso con el líder, pero esta vez lo abrazó muy fuerte. 

—C-Chanyeol y Kyungsoo. —Titubea al hablar, su cuerpo tiembla al hablar. —Estábamos haciendo el ritual y... y algo salió mal.

Junmyeon entró en shock, no entendía mucho pero de alguna manera se siente mal que los chicos hayan hecho tal acción, no puede juzgarlo de cierta forma. Jóvenes y aburridos, debió estar con los menores en todo momento.

—¿Qué tienen? —Pregunta alzando el rostro del vocalista, este suspira y continúa.

—Fueron poseídos. —Sentencia aún tembloroso. Suho quiere creer que es una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

Pero al parecer no fue así.

—Cuando comenzamos todo estaba normal. Luego de decir las palabras para invocar uno demonio ellos... —Suspira, cierra los ojos y sigue. —Temblaban mucho, creímos que estaban teniendo un ataque. Luego se quedaron en el piso durante unos segundos para despertar, sus ojos e-están r-rojos.

El nudo en la garganta le hace parar, Junmyeon lo consuela acariciando su cabello. También está horriblemente preocupado, no sabe que hacer con la situación.

—Les salieron manchas, tienen muchas en el cuerpo y rostro. —Explica bajando el rostro, Suho ve como sus hombros tiemblan y su voz cambia pareciendo querer llorar. —Lucen como hematomas, e-es raro. 

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. —Intenta calmarlo de alguna forma, ni siquiera él sabe que pasará. —¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están escondidos?

Baekhyun niega, alza su rostro y se observan las orejas algo coloridas. 

—Dijeron que quieren a todos reunidos en la sala, somos los únicos en la empresa... por eso vine hacia acá.

—¿Qué pasa si no voy? 

—Destruirán el cuerpo de los dos. —Explica. —Y tomarán el de los demás. Junmyeon, tengo miedo.

El mayor se muerde el labio, se lamenta de su decisión. Si hubiera sido más exigente esto no pasaría, es un mal líder. 

—Tranquilo, hay que ver lo que podemos hacer. Mientras vamos a ir. —Toma la mano del menor, la entrelaza con la suya para que el miedo se vaya de sus cuerpos. 

—Lo siento. 

—¿Dijiste algo? —Voltea su rostro preocupado, el otro niega y comienzan a caminar hacia la sala de prácticas.

El ambiente era pesado, frío y no se podía respirar tranquilo. Entre pasos lentos abren la puerta encontrándose con dos cuerpos parados y los demás sentados delante de ellos. Junmyeon juzga por los hombros de los miembros, tiemblan, piensa que están muy asustados por esto.

—Siéntese. —La voz de Chanyeol salió gruesa, muy gruesa. 

Siguen las instrucciones y se sientan en una fila horizontal. Están a pocos centímetros de distancia pero Suho puede ver mejor sus facciones; ambos estaban con los ojos rojos, marcas entre morado y rojo en su cuerpo y sus miradas carentes de brillo.

Parecen unos demonios.

Chanyeol y Kyungsoo los miran, uno por uno queriendo apreciar cada pequeño detalle. El más alto se acerca sigilosamente enfrente del mayor, este bajó la mirada con algo de miedo. 

—Tú. —Se dirige hacia Suho. —Serás el centro de atención, gatea hasta él.

El más alto señala a Kyungsoo, Junmyeon se muerde los labios reprimiendo todo su sentir pero siente que si no lo hace nada volverá a la normalidad. Así que obedece, como se se tratase de un bebé gatea hasta el otro cuerpo.  
Se puede escuchar los jadeos de los otros miembros, puede que estén sorprendidos de la acción, aunque no se pueda hacer nada al respecto.

—Lindo bebé, llamas mucho la atención. —Kyungsoo se arrodilla, el mayor no cambia de posición. —Se el juguete de estos niños.

Alza su mano para tomar mayor fuerza, un sonido doloroso hace eco en las cuatro paredes dejando un cuerpo perplejo ante el dolor que nace en la mejilla regordeta.   
Pocos segundos después toma los cabellos sin importarle los quejidos del líder, alza su rostro observado las gruesas lágrimas cayendo.

—¿Estás llorando? Ni siquiera he empezado. —Suelta el menor con su voz rasposa. —Abre.

Kyungsoo ríe, sus manos viajan hasta su pantalón. Al traer unos flojos de dormir fue fácil dejar su erecto miembro al descubierto. 

—Si no chupas cuidadosamente, mato a cualquiera de atrás. —Escupe frunciendo el ceño. —Todo será tu culpa, se buen bebé.

Junmyeon no quería hacerlo, pero le aterra imaginar algunos de sus chicos lastimados por no cumplir unas reglas. Intenta ser positivo, no puede morir por dar una felación.  
Con miedo se acerca al erecto miembro, abre un poco la boca y saca un poco su lengua; este nunca había hecho algo parecido. 

Kyungsoo chasquea y toma la cabeza del mayor para que, de una estocada, esta esté completamente dentro de su cavidad bucal. Las arcadas no tardaron en venir, intentó alejarse del cuerpo pero fue inútil, el menor violaba su boca a gusto y debía aguantar por los demás.

—Dios, eres horrible en esto. —Saca su miembro, suspira ante cansado y observa el tembloroso cuerpo llorando. —Alza el rostro y abre la boca, tienes que tragarlo todo.

Junmyeon trata saliva y asiente, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Abre la boca un poco y entiende la situación, aquel demonio masturba su miembro hasta llegar al clímax, todo el semen termina sobre los labios lastimados del mayor quien traga el contenido con asco.

—Siguen los otros, divierte a los menores. —Ríe divertido, aquella sonrisa de corazón le genera tanto miedo en estos momentos. —Haz tu trabajo, hyung.


	3. Parte 2

El mundo de Junmyeon se caía a pedazos, era consciente de los horrores que puede vivir ahora mismo. Aquellos demonios, esos seres que se apoderaron de dos cuerpos curiosos, pero al final siguen siendo inocentes.

Suho estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo llorando mientras toma su mejilla lastimada. Muerde sus labios para no decir nada, cree sabiamente en lo que ocurre a su al rededor, jugará como sacrificio para los menores que no tiene saciada su curiosidad. La ignorancia mata la mente, cegando los posibles escenarios de cada situación de peligro.

—¿Con quién quieres empezar? —Pregunta Chanyeol serio, aunque el líder no parecía querer hablar. Este suspira impaciente y mira a los menores, sonríe ante al más pequeño cuerpo sentado en el suelo. —¿Baekhyun? 

El nombrado salta en su lugar, parecía nervioso tan sólo verlo. Chanyeol le hace señas de acercarse, este le obedece parándose para estar cerca de los tres cuerpos en medio de la sala. Baekhyun baja la mirada, sus hombros tiemblan y mira al líder.

—Escucha, Junmyeon. —Kyungsoo llama su atención. —Estos niños son tan idiotas, no conocen el límite de la estupidez humana. Deben ser castigados, pero también quiero agregar algo...

Suho tiembla, el menor se acerca tomándolo de las rodillas entre movimientos toscos. Sin importarle dejar múltiples rasguños por todo su cuerpo, quita la ropa rompiendo la camisa en el camino. El mayor suelta un quejido al ser sometido, la fuerza ridícula que ahora poseía el vocalista le volvía una presa fácil.

En menos de dos minutos Junmyeon se encuentra completamente desnudo, sentado trata de cubrir su desnudez con los brazos recibiendo un doloroso jalón de cabellos.

—Eres el líder, tu marca debe estar aquí. —Gruñe. —Te harás totalmente responsable, al menos que los quieras muertos. Tú decides, ¿entiendes?

Suho asiente, su labio tiembla ante el dolor producido en el cuero cabelludo. Intenta controlar su respiración para dar una respuesta rápida, niega frenéticamente al ver como los ojos son puestos en su débil figura y Baekhyun se acerca sigiloso.

—Lo siento, hyung. —Habla bajo, Suho ve sus hombros temblar. —También es raro para mí.

Junmyeon es acostado en el suelo, el menor abre sus piernas para tener mejor visión de sus partes íntimas, delicioso, era lo primero que pensó al ver esos muslos blancos temblorosos.   
Una incómodo erección despierta entre sus pantalones, baja su rostro y abre su boca, toma un poco de la carne para morder.

El líder suelta un grito, Baekhyun reprime un gemido al seguir tomando bocados de la linda carne de los muslos. Junmyeon intenta alejarlo, el vocalista lo mira detenidamente antes de soltar un jadeo; sus ojos, podía ver como sus pupilas se dilatan.

Está excitado. 

Baekhyun rápidamente baja sus pantalones, sacando su erecta y mojada virilidad al aire. Lo toma de las rodillas para separar más sus piernas alineando su miembro, Junmyeon deja de respirar al sentirlo, queriendo entrar a su cuerpo a la fuerza sin tacto alguno.

—¡Espera! —Grita desesperado, voltea su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como era abierto sin importarle el dolor ajeno. Se encuentra en shock, no puede pensar nada y deja al más joven jugar con su cuerpo todo lo que quiera. Este toma el rostro de Junmyeon para verse frente a frente, Baekhyun besa toda su cara mientras sigue embistiendo lento y profundo.

Arde, el interior de Suho arde a horrores. Llora cuando Baekhyun termina en su interior, dejando una sensación dolorosa que recorre hasta las punta de sus dedos. 

—Perdón, lo siento. —Sale rápido, recuperando el aliento queriendo decir algo más, pero fue empujado por Park quien no tardó en agregar un comentario.

—Wow, te ves muy mal. —Observa como el cuerpo tirada trata de pararse, siendo inútil ante la fuerza de Chanyeol quien niega divertido. —Aún faltan más, ¿quieres salvar a los otros? 

La respiración irregular y los sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, Junmyeon le duele el cuerpo pero no quiere ver a nadie herido. 

—Kai, acércate. —Kyungsoo llama al de piel morena, este con un suspiro está junto al débil cuerpo. —Siempre has tenido una fantasía, ya sabes que hacer si no quieres malas consecuencias.

El menor traga grueso al escucharlo, este sabe muy bien que debe aprovecharse las oportunidades ya que era muy poco probable que en algún punto de su vida se pueda repetir. 

—¿Hyung? —Se agacha llamando al líder, este voltea a verlo con algo de miedo en sus ojos. No lo culpa. —¿Puedes pararte por mí?

Junmyeon mira a los demás, nadie parecía sorprendido, solamente estaban ansiosos por ver más del espectáculo.   
El mayor asiente y toma una mano de Jongin, este lo jala, se levanta con sus débiles rodillas; sus piernas tiemblan, sus muslos duelen y se puede ver el semen de Baekhyun saliendo poco a poco.

Kai se sienta en el suelo, Suho lo mira extrañado. Mueve su mano para ocultar su parte trasera hasta que Jongin le llama la atención con el ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate. —Le ordena serio. —Aquí.

El de piel morena señala su rostro, Junmyeon entró en shock. Niega múltiples veces al observarlo, no espera que se siente en su rostro y ocurra lo demás. Eso es demasiado para él, no logra captar nada con el transcurso de los sucesos, cada vez la confusión lo toma.

—¿No quieres? —Habla Kyungsoo. —Puede que Jongin sea el primero, ya sabes.

Muerde su labio con impotencia, quiere gritar y salir lo más rápido que pueda de aquellas sala infernal. Junmyeon no quiere ver morir a nadie, desde siempre querrá lo mejor para sus integrantes aún cuando su integridad peligre.

Y esta situación es perfecta.

Baja su rostro avergonzado, camina hasta el cuerpo del menor para sentarse con las rodillas al suelo. Su trasero está a pocos centímetros de distancia sobre el rostro del bailarín, este ansioso lo toma de los lastimados muslos para acortar el espacio.  
Jongin saca su lengua, comenzando a saborear el sabor intimo de su líder y parte de los fluidos del vocalista ruidoso

Junmyeon da un sobresalto, considera que las sensaciones vividas anteriormente no se compara nada con esto, altamente asqueroso e incómodo. Traga grueso al ser protagonista de la depravación del menor, comiéndose su trasero sin importarle las anteriores acciones en cual estuvo envuelto.

Kai siempre ha tenido un gusto culposo, comerse el trasero gordo y sucio de fluidos de ese hombre, Junmyeon.

—¡Mierda! Creo que voy a explotar. —Se separa, golpea su trasero para acomodarlo a su gusto. 

Ahora el mayor está más alejado del rostro, pero sus mejillas traseras caen sobre el erecto miembro del menor. Kai mueve sus pantalones para liberarse, dejando su miembro cerca de la estrecha entrada. Suho le da la espalda, por eso Jongin se sintió muy bien al ver los temblores en los hombros al meter completamente su virilidad.

—Rápido, rápido. —Gime cuando el líder sube y baja con incomodidad, sus manos sostienen con fuerzas parte de las piernas para no caer.

Junmyeon por primera vez en la madrugada se viene, todo era más profundo y la vergüenza se mezcla con la humillación de las miradas divertidas de, al parecer, todos los presentes.   
El bailarín saca su miembro, lo mastuba con desespero hasta acabar sobre el húmedo trasero.

—¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! —Chanyeol aplaude eufórico, su erección era más que obvia y necesitaba tocar aquel cuerpo humillado. —Maldición, quiero hacerlo ya. Sehun, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

—Sehun... —Junmyeon voltea su rostro, encontrándose frente a frente con el menor. Este estaba tímido, era bastante obvio que trataba de ocultar su erección gracias a la camisa larga y holgada que tenía como pijama.

Chanyeol le ordena acercarse, este al principio se niega con vergüenza, el más alto le vuelve a llamar esta vez con molestia, asustando así al maknae del grupo. 

—Ya sabes que hacer, ¿por qué no juntos? —Ríe, Junmyeon odia esa sonrisa en su rostro. Sabe que puede hasta morir en sus manos si hace un mal movimiento. 

Suho está en el suelo, tirado como un trapo sucio que en cualquier momento pueden pisar. Ya no tenía caso resistirse a las acciones de los demás, estos harían lo que sea con su cuerpo y Junmyeon con tal que todos estén a salvo, daría más que su cuerpo.

Su cabeza, la estabilidad mental que a partir de ahora cuelga de un hilo. 

Es cargado por Sehun, este pasa sus brazos por las axilas y los abraza para subirlo. Junmyeon teme caerse, por inercia dobla sus piernas en la cintura del menor, nadie parece sorprendido y Chanyeol ya estaba listo para más diversión.   
El más alto suspira y mira a Sehun, este frunce el ceño y asiente.

Lo harán juntos.

Chanyeol alinea su miembro en la entrada del mayor, sin importarle mucho arremete en una estocada sacándole un gemido ahogada a su líder, Suho nada más puede sostenerse del menor y ocultar su rostro lloroso entre su hombro. 

—¡Duele! —Grita ante las estocadas del rapero, Chanyeol lo toma de la cintura con fuerza tomando provecho Sehun de la situación, sacando su miembro rápido para de, igual forma penetrarlo.

Dolía a horrores, ardía como el mismísimo infierno, era abierto a la fuerza y ni sus gritos ahogados con las gruesas lágrimas bajando por su cara podría describir todas sus sensaciones.

Dos miembros penetraban su lastimada entrada hasta estar saciados, Junmyeon era una simple muñeca caliente encargada de vaciar hasta la última gota de curiosidad de esos cuerpos indiferentes. 

Chanyeol terminó primero, dentro de él. Lo suelta y recupera el aliento, Sehun lo mira al punto del clímax.

—Ya has tu mierda, Sehun. —Grita Kyungsoo alejándose un poco de los dos cuerpos. El menor asiente y Suho cierra los ojos.

Si antes ardía, ahora su interior parece derretirse al sentir aquel líquido caliente vaciarse en su interior sin detenerse. Sehun gime con orgullo al terminar dentro y escuchar como hace eco al caer, Junmyeon se desmaya en sus brazos.  
El maknae del grupo lo abraza con amor, desde siempre ha querido hacer este tipo de prácticas con su líder favorito. Ahora, todo está terminado.

—Eres asqueroso. —Grita Baekhyun. —Dios, que horror. Tienes que limpiar tu orín, raro malcriado.

Los demás asiente de acuerdo, se estiran y deciden dividirse las tareas para que mañana parezca todo como nuevo.   
Junmyeon duerme, su cuerpo está pesado al igual que sus párpados y el dolor en su mejilla inflamada junto a sus muslos con mordidas algo profundas.

Abre los ojos y observa la ventana, es un nuevo día.  
Toca su mejilla y esta parece ser atendida al igual que las heridas en sus muslos, los recuerdos lo golpean con intensidad escuchando voces al otro lado de la puerta. Un miedo lo recorre completamente, se levanta de la cama ignorando su espalda baja y corre para ver a sus miembros, quiere asegurarse que todo está bien con ellos.

Siguen las voces hasta llegar a la misma sala de prácticas, abre la puerta y todos callan para observarlo, parecían atónitos.

—E-están bien, oh, creí que... —Parece tan patético, los demás se levantan de su lugar para abrazarlo, un cálido abrazo por parte de todos mostrando su gratitud hacia al más viejo.

—Eres el mejor, Myonnie. —Dice Sehun besando su mejilla sana, los demás son cuidadosos también.

Junmyeon cree que todo valió la pena, el dolor, humillación, ardor y amargura, todo lo vale por verlos bien. Abre los ojos y observa a Minseok y Jongdae al otro lado, sus rostros lucían incómodos de alguna manera.

Los demás integrantes se disculpan por no ser responsables, asegurando mejorar su actitud para que no exista peores peligros.

Sobre todo cuando en realidad nunca iniciaron el ritual.


End file.
